Nameless and the Seven Sons
by The Remnent
Summary: Nameless,one of the forgotten eight creatures sealed away by Kronos and his titans in a war Long before the reign of Zeus.


Prologue

Darkness, the final destination of mortal life as a whole. Many people spend their days

climbing up some silly "social ladder" to achieve a place among the hero's of history both

president and war veteran alike, other people forsake their morals and live life in an almost

primal manor. Then of course there are the few who simply embrace their destiny and choose

to spend it how they see it fit. These humans in particular have caught the eyes of many and

even inspired country's , built huge architectural masterpieces!, and the best part of it all is that

I have been allowed to gaze at mankind's evolution from dust to steel, my brothers, don't share

the same fascination I have with them. My brother Talos in particular views all mortals and

simple "_materials_" to be used at out leisure to shape our, and only our, destiny's. My belief is

that Talos and the others are still angry due to our current situation, for I am not the only one

who has watched the ages go by, all seven of my brothers have seen it too.

All of us have been condemned to the same fate and all for the same crime...our

existence. So now we simply exist, invisible to mankind as the very air he breaths; watching,

waiting, suffering. Our bodies gone, our existence survives soulfully on the preservation of our

mind and souls. Faint echoes tint the confines of our prison, my brothers no doubt, but I ignore

it, several centuries of practice at it's best, and continue on with my ever growing lust for the

new world that sits within my gaze. It sits within a faded round shape, almost like watching

from the inside of a bubble, and every so often it would briefly flash and I'd be on the other

side of the world, and I loved every moment of it. The date of the day is a long forgotten

memory to me, nevertheless something was wrong; the view...it was fading, flashing in and out

of transparency. "What the?" were about the only words I could muster up before my tranquil

little bubble turned into a belly flop to the earth below,naturally I hit the ground with a big

_THUD!!_; After a few moments of having my face in about three feet of sand I began to take

my footing, "wait...footing?" the look on my face must have resembled a toddler just after

taking his first steps because I was absolutely thrilled!

My actions regarding the next few minutes after my landing consisted of gazing at

myself in the reflection of the ocean as the tide rolled in, smelling the sweet salty air, and

wrapping it all up with some needless hair fondling. I let out a small chuckle as the tide hit the tops of my feet another time, using the water as a mirror I had another look at myself "so long

black hair and nice little patch on my face to match hm? Not bad, very beautiful actually." I

began to take a walk down the beach when I took notice to the breeze, taking a quick look

upon my well shaped and very **naked **lower half I took it upon myself, and the onlookers a the

pier, to "_borrow_" a pair of shorts someone had left on their towel, oddly enough that seemed to

be the only towel there, thankfully and respectfully I took them and began to put them on when

my attention was directed at my left arm, I was so exited with all of my human features that it

slipped my mind that I was, nor ever will be, human. "Now I remember why I would have

preferred being invisible I forgot, I'm a monster nothing more....nothing less" I let out a sigh

while I just stood and looked at my arm, dark blue scales dressed it with their blissfully

misleading appearance, at the end of my forearm lay a three fingered, long black claws at the

end of each finger and all of them laced with a poison that would make a titan ill for a century

on only a scratch. Upon my back, just down my spine, was the boney back fin of the legendary

Hydra it too laced with the same deadly poison, and to top it all off a long blue tail.

All of a sudden every single fowl memory of my life before now came flooding back to

me each one adding a century's worth of stress on me and it was only increasing more and

more until I collapsed with a terrible realization! My breath was heavy and quick, panic filling

my like water to an empty glass; my thoughts only revolving around my appearance in this

world, and that only meant... one thing. "No, no no no this can't be possible!" , " if I'm here

then...that means!?" I choked for a moment, my heart pounding rapidly at this horrible

realization. "If I'm out of there then...that means.....Talos is as well" after my sudden seizure

of pure panic, I gathered up my thoughts and began to run; knowing that I had no destination

but compelled to go, the fear had me in it's grip the whole time Talos's despicable voice echoed

in my head reminding me of all the cruelty I was put through as a child, of all the torment all

seven of my brothers gave me simply because I was born "_imperfect_", and the most

unforgivable deed of all I was never given a name at my birth.

The thought of it made me sick, to think that I will forever more be hated by my only

family, to be treated so wrongly as a child for being different, and knowing that I was born and

will always be known simply as " Nameless....."


End file.
